Si Perfeksionis
by ace-wang
Summary: Kris Wu, siswa yang terlalu rajin belajar karena mendambakan nilai sempurna dan Huang Zitao, siswa yang melihat ketidaksempurnaan adalah sesuatu yang lebih indah dari kesempurnaan. / "Lulus itu adalah ketika kau mendapat nilai sempurna." / "Tidak ada yang salah dengan ketidaksempurnaan." [ Oneshot \ Friendship!KrisTao ]


**Si Perfeksionis**

**.**

**.**

**Huang Zitao &amp; Kris Wu**

**Friendship, AU!Highschool**

* * *

**SI PERFEKSIONIS**

* * *

"90? Seminggu penuh aku belajar dan aku hanya dapat nilai 90? Tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Seharusnya kau senang dapat 90, Kris. Aku dapat 80 saja rasanya seperti dapat nilai 100!" Tao menyeringai konyol.

Kris Wu, siswa yang pintar, tampan, namun dingin. Semua orang—wanita dan pria menyukainya. Kris terlihat seperti pemeran pria utama dalam sebuah _manga_. Tidak jarang belasan pasang mata mengekorinya ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah. Namun ia bukan tipe orang yang sosial—tidak ada siswa lain yang dihiraukannya. Kecuali satu orang. Huang Zitao, kebalikannya dari Kris. Berkecakapan rata-rata, ramah, tapi tidak kalah tampan dari Kris. Merupakan sahabat dari Kris sejak kecil, jadi Tao telah mengenal Kris luar dalam.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di bangku terbelakang kelas. Kelas mereka baru saja dibagikan hasil ujian bulanan mereka. Dan dari dialog di atas, dapat dikatakan bahwa Kris sedang kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau belajar dengan sistem kebut semalam, tidak heran jika kau dapat nilai 80, Tao." Kris terus memandangi kertas ujiannya.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Yang penting aku lulus, 'kan?"

Kris memutar matanya malas. "Kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, Tao. Apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depanmu? Universitas mana yang mau menerima siswa dengan nilai _sedikit_ di atas rata-rata?"

"Masih ada cukup waktu untuk belajar. Aku yakin aku dapat berkembang selama itu." Tao mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Kris. "Tidak baik juga belajar berlebihan. Kau akan stres dan akhirnya gila!"

Kris menurunkan kertas ujiannya dan menatap Tao. "Itu tidak benar. Guru bilang hidupmu akan terjamin bagus jika kau mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah. Jika aku mendapat nilai tertinggi, itu berarti hidupku nanti akan sangat terjamin bagus."

Tao mencibir kecil. "Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting ketika kau menjadi gila, aku tidak mau mengurusimu." Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Omong kosong." gumam Kris lalu mengambil buku catatannya dan berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap layar televisinya dengan malas. Tidak ada tayangan televisi yang menyenangkan saat ini. Berita yang isinya politisi-politisi korup yang ketahuan. Acara musik yang berisi pria dan wanita berlenggang sana-sini, tidak menarik bagi Tao. Lalu acara memasak yang hanya dapat membuatnya lapar.

"Aku bosaaan!" teriak Tao. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar yang merupakan satu-satunya kegiatan sehari-hari Tao yang di luar rumah sehingga Tao tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun selain berdiam di rumah.

Tiba-tiba terpikir ide cemerlang di otak Tao. "Mengapa aku tidak ke rumah Kris saja? Setidaknya ada orang untuk diajak berbicara." monolognya. Namun ia menahan keinginannya sejenak.

"Kira-kira apa yang Kris sedang lakukan, ya?" gumam Tao. Ia menidurkan diri di sofa. "Belajar? Mungkin." Tao mengangguk kecil. "Dia 'kan maniak belajar." lanjutnya.

Setelah berpikir kembali, Tao memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke rumah Kris. "Awas saja jika ia sedang belajar ketika aku datang. Ini hari libur dan dia masih juga belajar? Yang benar saja!"

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Tapi aku akan melepas tanganmu dari bukumu itu tidak peduli akan apapun!" lanjut Tao mengepal tangannya, memberi semangat dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengganti baju yang lebih sopan untuk bertamu. Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, Tao berjalan santai menuju rumah Kris yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya beda beberapa blok.

Setelah menekan bel rumah, Tao merapihkan pakaian sedikit. Pasti Noynya Wu yang membukakan pintu, pikir Tao. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dari dalam.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Wu." sapa Tao lalu tersenyum sopan.

"Siang, Zitao." balas Nyonya Wu ramah. "Mencari Kris, ya?"

"Iya, Nyonya Wu. Apa Kris sedang ada di rumah?"

Rau wajah Nyonya Wu berubah. "Kris ada di kamarnya, namun ia berpesan agar tidak ada yang menganggunya. Aku rasa dia sedang belajar."

Tao mencibir kecil lalu menghela nafas. "Aku harap matanya rusak agar dapat berhenti belajar." gumam Tao kecil, namun Nyonya Wu dapat mendengarnya jelas.

Nyonya Wu terkekeh pelan. "Mari masuk, Tao. Aku tahu kau sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumahmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya Wu. Memang salahku tidak bertanya kepada Kris terlebih dahulu sebelum datang."

"Ada sedikit kudapan di dalam,_ lho_."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima tawaranmu, Nyonya Wu." Tao kemudian masuk setelah Nyonya Wu mempersilahkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Zitao?" tanya Nyonya Wu keluar dari dapur dengan setoples kudapan di tangannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol berdua." Ia menaruh toples tersebut di atas meja depan Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang buruk, tidak ada yang baik juga. Biasa saja." jawab Tao lalu meraih kudapan di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kris berkata nilaimu tidak begitu baik. Apa itu benar, Tao?" tanya Nyonya Wu khawatir.

Tao mengernyit sebelum menjawab. "Tidak begitu baik? Aku selalu lulus ujian _kok_." Tao berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah kudapan di mulutnya.

"Ah!" seru Tao lalu menelan kunyahan tadi. "Mungkin karena nilaiku tidak begitu setinggi Kris jadi dia bilang nilaiku tidak begitu baik."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Nilaiku termasuk rata-rata sedangkan nilai Kris nyaris sempurna. Meskipun begitu, Kris tidak pernah puas dengan nilainya. Padahal nilainya yang tertinggi di kelas kami."

Nyonya Wu menghela nafas pelan. "Aku khawatir dengan Kris akhir-akhir ini."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kris, Nyonya Wu? Dia frustasi karena nilainya?"

"Kau ini selalu saja ada bahan candaan." ujar Nyonya Wu tertawa pelan. "Aku rasa cara belajar Kris berlebihan. Setiap kali aku masuk ke kamarnya, ia selalu memegang buku. Makan malam sambil memegang buku, dan kadang ia melewatkan makan malam untuk belajar. Tentu aku senang karena anakku rajin belajar, tapi tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Nyonya Wu. Saat aku mengajaknya ke kantin, Kris sering menolak karena ingin belajar. Padahal belajar butuh makanan untuk berpikir, bukan?" Tao kembali meraih kudapan dan memakannya.

Nyonya Wu mengangguk pelan. "Sejak pertemuan guru-orangtua itu, Kris mulai berubah."

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Wali kelasmu berkata jika Kris lebih giat belajar dan mendapat nilai yang tinggi, ia akan diterima di universitas terbaik dan masa depannya terjamin."

Tao mencerna ucapan Nyonya Wu, yang lebih tepat disebut curhatan. Secara garis besar, Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya ketika memperoleh hasil ujian waktu itu.

"Mungkin karena terpengaruh ucapan gurunya, Kris mati-matian belajar untuk masa depannya. Aku senang Kris mempunyai ambisi dan tekad yang kuat. Tetapi aku rasa cara belajarnya sudah keterlaluan. Tidak ada keseimbangan antara belajar dengan istirahat. Dan tentu itu tidak baik baginya."

Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia ikut setuju dengan pendapat Nyonya Wu. Bahkan ibu Kris sendiri tidak setuju dengan cara belajarnya. Sudah berkali-kali Tao memperingatinya agar tidak memaksakan diri untuk belajar, namun memang dasar kepala batu Kris tidak mendengarkannya. Sambil kembali mengobrol dengan Nyonya Wu, Tao memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan kegilaan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kembali dapat nilai 80!" seru Tao. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kris."

"95." jawab Kris singkat dan muram.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kesal? Setidaknya ada peningkatan 5 poin, bukan?"

"95 itu tidak sempurna, Tao. Aku tidak akan senang jika belum mendapat nilai sempurna." Kris mengambil alat tulisnya lalu kembali mengulang materi yang diuji kemarin.

Tao menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengambil kertas ujian Kris dengan paksa, mengejutkan Kris sedikit.

"Ada apa, Zitao? Cepat kembalikan kertas ujianku." perintah Kris.

"Apa gunanya? Materi ini tidak akan diujikan lagi jadi tidak ada gunanya kau belajar."

Kris diam sejenak. "Kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya lagi belajar materi itu."

Tao tersenyum senang. Ternyata cukup mudah untuk menghentikan Kris belajar. Hanya cukup menarik kertas ujiannya, dan _voila_!

"Karena itu aku akan belajar materi yang akan diujikan bulan depan." Kris mengeluarkan buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca.

Tao memandangi Kris yang sedang berkonsentrasi kesal. Ternyata tidak semudah yang Tao pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti ini kau menghabiskan waktu luangmu?" tanya Kris, disodorkan beberapa buah balon oleh Tao yang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Satu tangan memegang benang balon tersebut dan tangan yang lain memegang buku tebalnya, Kris mengikuti langkah Tao di taman bermain. Ia menyesal dalam hati karena asal menyetujui pertemuannya dengan temannya tersebut.

Sambil menjilati es krim, Tao tersenyum senang. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan, Kris? Menikmati hari libur di taman bermain. Kita butuh sedikit udara segar, 'kan?"

"Menyenangkan apanya? Aku lebih memilih untuk membaca buku ketimbang bermain di sini." Kris membuka bukunya, namun tetap memegang tali balon tadi.

Tao mencibir kecil lalu memakan es krimnya sekali lahap karena kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini. Pandangannya terarah ke _photo booth_ tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Kris, ayo kita foto bersama!" Tao menarik tangan Kris tiba-tiba, membuatnya terpaksa menutup buku yang ia baca serta tidak sengaja melepas balon yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Saat Tao menggeser tirai _photo booth _tersebut, Kris mengeremkan diri. "Aku tidak mau."

"Mengapa? Ini akan menyenangkan dan juga akan menjadi kenangan bagi kita. Ayolah, Kris!" Tao kembali menarik lengan Kris, namun langsung dicegah olehnya.

"Aku belum selesai membaca buku ini." Kris melambaikan buku tebalnya ke hadapan Tao.

"Lalu kapan selesainya? Sejak pertama kali kita menginjakkan kaki di sini, kau sudah membaca buku itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tao. Materi yang diujikan nanti sangat banyak dan rumit. Aku akan terus membaca hingga aku mengerti."

Tao memutar matanya malas. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini, kau tidak perlu belajar sepanjang waktu. Kau tidak perlu mendapat nilai sempurna untuk menjamin masa depanmu. Nilai sempurna itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa depanmu. Tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukan sedikit kesalahan saat ujian nanti."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh ada ruang untuk kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu. Semuanya harus sempurna, nilaiku harus sempurna. Karena itu aku akan belajar dengan giat."

"Tapi, Kris—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Tao." sela Kris. Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Aku akan pulang. Aku tidak suka tempat ini. Terlalu ramai dan berisik sehingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." lanjutnya. "Sampai jumpa, Tao." Kris pun meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gugup?" tanya Tao kepada Kris. Hasil ujian ketiga mereka akan segera dibagikan, dan Kris yang terlihat gelisah mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak perlu gugup. Aku yakin kau mendapat nilai tertinggi lagi." ujar Tao mencoba menenangkannya.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku merasa kurang belajar untuk ujian kali ini. Aku pasti gagal mendapat nilai sempurna." Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kurang apanya? Bahkan kau membaca buku saat kuajak ke taman bermain." gerutu Tao yang untungnya tidak terdengar oleh Kris.

Ketua kelas menyerahkan lembar ujian Tao di atas mejanya. "Hore! Aku dapat 80 lagi!" sorak Tao gembira.

Kris memutar matanya malas. "Kau harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu, Tao. Tidak bisa terus mendapat nilai rata-rata seperti itu." kata Kris datar.

"Memangnya salah? Yang penting aku lulus, 'kan?"

Kris mendengus pelan. "Lulus itu adalah ketika kau mendapat nilai sempurna."

Tao mendecak keras. "Kau tahu, Kris, aku muak dengan omong kosong nilai sempurna ini." Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandangi Kris dengan sedikit menunduk. Kris pun balas menatapi Tao sedikit terkejut.

"Pernahkan kau pernah memikirkan ucapanku tentang efek dari cara belajarmu yang berlebihan? Berulang kali aku terus mengingatkanmu, tapi kurasa kau tidak pernah berubah. Nilai sempurna bukanlah segalanya. Hidupmu tidak ditentukan dengan nilai sempurna!"

Kris memutuskan kontak mata mereka lalu diam cukup lama sebelum ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti sekarang." Kris kembali menatap Tao. "Kau iri denganku, 'kan?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maaf, tapi apa katamu?"

"Kau iri denganku karena aku mendapat nilai yang lebih tinggi darimu. Kau berusaha membuat nilaiku jatuh dengan membuatku berhenti belajar. Kau tidak ingin aku mendapat nilai sempurna agar aku dapat menjadi sukses di masa depan sedangkan kau yang mendapat nilai rata-rata akan berkutat dengan hidup yang rata-rata juga. Akui sajalah, Zitao."

Tao terkekeh pelan, dan itu membuat Kris bingung. "Aku iri denganmu? Si maniak belajar? Maaf ya, Kris, tapi aku tidak pernah iri dengan seseorang yang terobsesi dengan nilai sempurna. Aku tidak iri dengan orang yang menghabiskan waktu belajar untuk nilai sempurna, rela melewatkan makan malam untuk nilai sempurna, rela mengorbankan kesosialanku untuk nilai sempurna. Aku khawatir obsesimu terhadap nilai sempurna malah membutakanmu!"

"Aku tahu kau ingin tertawa bersama teman, menikmati hidupmu dengan bersantai. Tapi semua itu kau buang hanya demi nilai sempurna. Kau malah menekan dirimu demi nilai sempurna. Nilai sempurna belum tentu sama dengan hidup sempurna. Ini adalah hidup, ada saatnya naik ada juga saatnya turun. Sesempurna apapun dirimu, pasti ada saatnya kau merasa kurang. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk menjadi sangat perfeksionis. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ketidaksempurnaan. Kadang ketidaksempurnaan dapat menjadi hal yang lebih indah dari kesempurnaan."

Kris tidak membalas ucapan Tao sedikit pun. Ia menunduk malu karena diceramahi temannya di depan teman sekelasnya.

"Kau akan menyadari bahwa selama ini kau hidup untuk memperoleh nilai sempurna dan ketika kau telah mendapat nilai sempurna, tujuan hidupmu sudah kau capai sehingga kau tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi."

Sang ketua kelas yang kebetulan akan menyerahkan kertas ujian Kris langsung meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja Kris. Angka 100 terpapar di kertas itu.

Tao mendengus pelan ketika melihat kertas ujian Kris. "Semoga kau puas dengan nilai sempurna yang _akhirnya_ kau dapatkan."

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kris berdiam diri di ruang tamu. Akhir-akhir ini pikiran Kris tidak lagi dipenuhi dengan materi melainkan ucapan-ucapan Tao beberapa waktu lalu. Kris ingat betul setiap kata yang Tao ucapkan karena itu pertama kalinya Tao marah besar. Semenjak itu, Tao tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya, menyapa saja tidak.

"Kris." Yang dipanggil mendongak. Nyonya Wu berjalan mendekati anaknya. "Ada apa denganmu? Beberapa hari ini kau lebih sering berada di luar kamarmu."

"Aku tidak ingin belajar lagi." Melihat dahi Ibunya mengernyit, Kris cepat-cepat mengoreksi ucapannya. "Belajar seperti dulu maksudku."

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau sudah tidak ingin mengejar universitas yang wali kelasmu bicarakan waktu itu?"

"Tao." jawab Kris muram. "Tao marah kepadaku karena terus mengejar nilai sempurna. Menurutnya nilai sempurna itu tidak sama dengan hidup sempurna."

Nyonya Wu mengangguk perlahan, berusaha terlihat pengertian. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang Tao dapat merubah Kris. "Ibu setuju dengan Tao, Kris. Nilai sempurna tidak sebagus kedengarannya. Menurut Ibu, nilai yang tidak sempurna justru lebih bagus karena kita dapat meningkatkan kemampuan kita."

"Prinsipnya sama dengan hidup ini. Kita tidak perlu berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna. Jika kau berusaha menjadi sempurna, Ibu yakin hidupmu tidak akan bahagia karena tidak pernah ada rasa puas dalam hidup. Mustahil rasanya untuk menjadi sempurna. Lebih baik jika kita tidak sempurna, tetapi kita berusaha sedikit demi sedikit untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hidup akan lebih terasa menyenangkan ketika kau telah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Kris mencerna ucapan ibunya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ucapan Tao. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk menjadi sempurna. Berusaha menjadi sempurna itu hanya akan membuatmu tertekan dan tidak bahagia. Rasa tidak puas akan selalu datang ketika kau berusaha menjadi sempurna. Dan poin yang paling penting, tidak ada yang salah dengan ketidaksempurnaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dibagikan hasil ujian bulan keempat, kelas dipulangkan karena ada rapat besar para guru. Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri cepat, memindai lingkungan sekitarnya akan kehadiran Zitao. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat punggung Zitao berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Kris berlari semampunya untuk mengejar Tao. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Zitao, tunggu!" seru Kris ketika tidak jauh dari temannya itu.

Tao menoleh malas ketika mendengar Kris memanggilnya. Ia masih belum melupakan kejadian itu. "Apa?"

Kris mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. "Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena telah mencoba menjadi sempurna. Maaf karena sering mengabaikanmu karena terlalu sibuk belajar. Dan yang terpenting, maaf karena telah menuduhmu iri kepadaku. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa hidupku ini menyedihkan."

Tao berpikir sejenak. "Kalau memaafkan _sih_ mudah. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu meskipun kau tidak meminta maaf. Hanya dua hal yang kumau. Tidak ada lagi belajar yang berlebihan. Harus ada keseimbangan antara belajar, istirahat, dan hiburan."

"Poin nomor satu sudah tercapai." ucap Kris tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kertas ujiannya tadi. Tertulis angka 80 di sana.

"Astaga, Kris Wu mendapat nilai 80. Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Tao yang mendapat sebuah pukulan di lengannya oleh Kris.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak bisa belajar berlebihan." gerutu Kris.

"Iya, memang benar aku yang bilang." Tao tersenyum konyol. "Jadi, apa ini masih nilai rata-rata bagimu?"

"Memang masih rata-rata." Tao menatap tajam Kris sebelum Kris mengoreksi dirinya. "Tapi aku cukup puas _kok_."

"Bagus." Tao mengangguk setuju dengan Kris. "Ayo pulang bersama." ajak Tao yang diangguki Kris.

"Lalu berapa nilaimu bulan ini, Zitao?"

"Sama seperti kemarin." jawab Tao menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Bohong. Coba aku lihat." Kris dengan cepat menggeledah tas ransel Tao. Meskipun Tao berusaha mencegah Kris mengambil kertasnya, Kris lebih dulu menemukan kertas tersebut dan melihat nilainya.

"100?! Jadi sekarang _kau_ yang belajar berlebihan?!" tanya Kris keras-keras.

"Bukan begitu, Kris. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan!"

Dengan begitu perjalanan Kris dan Tao pulang penuh dengan pertanyaan interogasi dari Kris akibat nilai sempurna yang Tao peroleh.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Fanfic gak jelas pertama yang aku publish LOL. Sejak melihat translate lagu Megurine Luka - No Logic, jadi kepikiran buat fanfic ini. Dan jadilah fanfic ini kebut semalam. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya^^

Thanks udah baca dan semoga kalian suka!^^ Mind to give me a review?


End file.
